Sword Art Online: Misfortune Made Her Sword
Sword Art Online: Misfortune Made Her Sword (SAO: MMHS) is a fan fiction written by The Redundant Button. Overview The story follows two guilds, Ursa Minor and Legends Lost, throughout their journey in Sword Art Online. Starting from the day the death game began, it focuses on the relationships between the characters, and the consequences of one's actions on others. If a scream were a blade, revenge would be a lot easier. Players who initially wanted nothing but to wait out the end of the game from the relative safety of the lower floors battle to level up and find themselves among its top players. They forge alliances with one another and what should have been lasting and mutually beneficial friendships. But when the actions of a few threaten the lives they've worked so long to build, they are faced with decisions they're not sure they know how to make. Petty rivalries and broken families. Promises made and love killed in its sleep. Friendships forged in fire broken by the hammer of grief. They entered the game as children in search of a distraction from life, and they deserved better. But what one deserves and what one gets are seldom congruent. * Genre: Adventure/Fantasy/Romance/Tragedy Chapters Arc 1: Into the Fire * Chapter 1: The Day of Beginnings * Chapter 2: Getting Ahead * Chapter 3: Little Mace Girl * Chapter 4: Holding Back * Chapter 5: Setting the Record Straight * Chapter 6: The Minor Bear * Chapter 7: The Dark Lady * Chapter 8: Grim Grinning Ghosts * Chapter 9: The Lone Musketeer * Chapter 10: Indecision and Resolutions * Chapter 11: Ahead of the Curve * Chapter 12: Paved with Good Intentions * Chapter 13: Familiar Things in Familiar Hands * Chapter 14: Legends Lost * Chapter 15: Just a Number * Chapter 16: An Attempted Taming * Chapter 17: Home of our Heart * Chapter 18: Dear Diary * Chapter 19: Strange Bedfellows * Chapter 20: Success out of Spite * Chapter 21: Chasing Midnight * Chapter 22: The World at our Feet * Chapter 23: The Magic Hour * Chapter 24: Welcome to the Fire Arc 2: Saudade * Chapter 25: Arc 3: Endgame * Epilogue * The full story, "Misfortune Made Her Sword", is available to be read at FanFictiction.net. All linked chapters are those currently posted. Characters Ursa Minor * Renee * Ashe * Rikki * Rosalind * Okazaki * Lag * Aramis * Sveva * Phaid * Nataliya * Nori * Brenner * Yulian * Ensign * Wu Song Legends Lost * Rapha * Neth * Sigurd * Fritz * Laty * Anita * Maverick * Tomas * Isane * Khyri * Mazuri Laughing Coffin * PoH * Johnny Black * XaXa * Oz * Sasayan * Kouzai The Iron Rose Syndicate * Hal * Jericho * Kejen * Crowjo * Brand * Vireo The Swordbearers * Kenzan * Handsome Dan * Marin * Crick * Pretty Tiffany The Blackstone Irregulars * KarL * GlenEcho * Ronman * Huxley * DemonJohnny3 The Knights of the Blood Oath * Heathcliff * Gunther * Niriel The Aincrad Liberation Force * Thinker * Okotan Divine Dragons Alliance * Lind No Guild * Argo * Kaiyo * Kaspar * Cyril Non-Players * Saeki Masaru * Maebara Kaori * Amano Sayuri * Ikeda Naomori Music Theme Opening 1= |-| Ending 1= |-| Opening 2= |-| Ending 2= Quotes * She wanted the sort of flight that turned into a free fall. * She didn't think about it in the sense of planning an exit. It was more like seeing the opportunity in the moment and wondering if she ought to take it. * To comfort herself she tried to think of all the reasons it couldn't have worked. Sometimes she slipped and thought of how much she wished she'd had the chance to try. * He was covered in scars that sang songs to all but him. * And in the terrible space between one heartbeat and the next she realized she could hold on no longer. * The months had seen this room gone from a place of conversation and cooperation, whose purpose was to be aimed at the next day’s battle, to something of a battlefield in itself - one wherein victory was only achieved by mollifying the room’s loudest obstructionists. * There was a time for a gentle hand and a time for red blades. Her burden was to know one from the other, and she feared she'd gravely misjudged. * It had to be her fault. She had to believe that it was or she admitted her own helplessness to change anything, to help anyone. Category:Series